Victor Crassus
Victor Cras is a Mage of Dragon Gunfire, and a former Mage of the Dark Guild Muspelheim guild. Under, Nether and Watcher, he was the strongest member of his former guild. He later left after being disillusioned from the ideals of Surtr, and wished to find a guild of true friends instead of a false family. This quest eventually led him to Dragon Gunfire, where he formed a fierce rivalry with fellow guild mate Matthew Drakon. Appearance Victor has black hair, green eyes, light skin and wear's all black. His usual attire consists of black boots, pants, gloves, a black jacket, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Under his shirt, he also sports a large scar on his chest from previous experimentation. Victor often wears his Shadow Bar Armor underneath his jacket. Personality Victor has been described as similar to Jason. He acts dark, cold, and unfeeling. Despite this however, he still cares greatly for his guild mates, always willing to protect them and his guild's ideals. He also likes to test himself, seeing the limits of the body given to him by Surtr. Despite this, he's not willing to forsake a mission for the sake of testing himself. His enjoyment of testing himself is what led him into his rivalry with Matthew Drakon. History Victor was born and raised in poverty. At a young age, his parents succumbed to disease. Eventually, Surtr found Victor and raised him as one of his children. With Victor's consent, Surtr did experimemts on him, increasing his healing factor and magical prowess. He worked his way up the hierarchy of Muspelheim, earning him the third spot in the guild's top mages. Eventually, Victor left the guild in secret in order to find a better life for himself other than experimentations. Victor ultimately found himself at the Dragon Gunfire guild, and made a life for himself there, striking up a friendship, and rivalry with Matthew Drakon. Magic and Abilities Requip: '''Victor is capable of using Requip. He generally uses it to equip his armors, and keep him from carrying around his swords for long periods of time. He can also combine the abilities of his armors by equipping portions of his armors instead of the full suit. However, the portion of the suit is less when in comparison to the full set. The combined aspect of these armors allows for Victor to compensate for this weakness however, possessing a variety of abilities as opposed to just one. Victor has an immensely fast Requip speed, allowing him to near instantly equip a new set of armor. '''Take Over: Victor is capable of using Take Over magic, which he uses to transform into various monsters with his specific variation: Monster Soul. Most noticeably all the monsters are ones often characterized in popular media. He often combines the power of his Take Over spells with his armors to increase their powers, most noticeably speed using his Shadow Bar Armor. Even in his normal form, he shows some traits of his transformations. Victor can also undergo partial transformations with his Take Over, either undergoing a low level transformation (as he does with his Vampire form), or just transforming one part of his body, similarly to Elfman Strauss' Beast Arm technique. His Take Over speed is just as fast as his Requip speed, having the added benefit of having his armor and weapons changing size to accommodate whatever form he has taken on. * Monster Soul: Victor's first transformation wherein he transforms into a seven foot tall, green monster, with bolts coming out of his neck. Victor has stated that this form is usually slower, in fact it is his slowest transformation, but he compensates for this with his Shadow Bar Armor and Lightning Magic. ** Lightning Magic: Victor can use Lightning Magic while transformed using Monster Soul. Victor is capable of using blue-colored lighting for a variety of effects. Through electromagnetism, Victor can lift incredibly heavy objects, as long as they can conduct electricity, and cause paralysis to those struck by his lighting. On top of that, Victor is immune to lighting and electricity based attacks. As a matter of fact, Victor can actually absorb lighting to increase his own power. While Victor can fire powerful blasts of electricity, he can also imbue his body with electricity, increasing his melee power and his somewhat meager speed. *** Shocking Bolt: A punch imbued with Lightning Magic. This spell is powerful enough to create medium sized craters in the ground when attacks miss, and deal great amounts of shocking damage through direct blows. Combined with Victor's sheer physical might makes this a devastating attack if it connects. ** Enhanced Strength: Victor has immense strength in this state. This form is the strongest out of all of Victor's transformations in terms of sheer physical might. It can block attacks effortlessly, and even create wind pressure from the swings of his arms, redirecting attacks back towards his aggressor. His strength rivals that of Julius Kaizar, and he can topple a giant in one strike. ** Enhanced Durability: As this form this form has the highest muscle mass of Victor's transformations, Victor's Monster Soul also possesses the greatest pure, physical defense. He can take direct blows to the gut or face without showing any signs of discomfort, not even flinching in some cases. Most physical attacks won't even make him budge. Even when he can be moved from the force of an attack, more often than not he can simply brush it off like it was nothing, and continue fighting like there was no issue. * Monster Soul: Vampire: Victor transforms into a vampire, with pale skin, red eyes, and enlarged canines. This form has razor sharp fingernails, being capable of blocking bladed attacks, and easily cutting through flesh. This form increases his strength to casually be able to block powerful physical blows, even magically enhanced ones. Most notably this form is able to drink blood from his victims, allowing him to increase his strength, heal injuries, and weaken opponents. He is also capable of entering his full-powered form, appearing as a large, humanoid bat. ** Vampire Physiology: Victor's physiology changes to match that of a Vampire. His razor-sharp canines can easily tear through flesh and bone, and even most metals, in order to get to the blood of Victor's target. Through drinking blood he can heal his injuries, increase his physical capabilities, and restore stamina, almost like a Dragon Slayer. Unfortunately this thirst for blood causes him to lose control of his actions in this state, constantly searching for the fluid until he deactivates this transformation. This hunger can sated, but it's a problem nonetheless. As Victor is not a true vampire, he cannot turn others into vampires. He is also capable of flight, and possesses claws just as sharp as his teeth, if not sharper. In the daylight, Victor's power is somewhat weaker in this form, but that can be remedied by consuming blood. Unfortunately he goes through the blood much faster during the day, forcing him to search for more to return to full strength. *** Full-Powered Form: Victor can enter a full-powered form, giving him characteristics akin to a humanoid bat. This increases his already natural strength, as well as giving him razor-sharp wings to cut opposition with. Despite the increase in size that comes with the form, he is not any slower. As a matter of fact, he gets even faster, becoming more aerodynamic due to the changed shape of his body. **** Sound Magic: While in his full-powered form, Victor is able to release high pitched ultrasonic waves capable of rupturing internal organs. He can use the screeches to even shatter steel and other dense metals. These sounds can also be used for echolocation, even allowing him to fight blindfolded, or in total darkness as if he could see everything around him. ** Enhanced Smell: Victor's sense of smell in this form is second only to his Lycanthrope form. He can easily sniff out, and discern different scents, recognizing even the faintest of scents from certain individuals. The fact that this form has a sense of smell somewhat inferior to the Lycanthrope form, makes this sense somewhat more difficult to overwhelm. ** Enhanced Strength: Victor's strength in this form is incredibly high. He can easily block attacks from physical blows, and snap a weak man's neck in one punch. Even light jabs to the back of the neck are enough for Victor to knock someone unconscious. ** Enhanced Speed: Victor has high degrees of speed in this state. He's capable of reacting to attacks aimed at his back in no time at all, and retaliate before his opponent has a chance to block or launch another attack themselves. He can even move so fast that he leaves behind afterimages. * Monster Soul: Lycanthrope: This form takes the appearance of a large wolf-human hybrid, complete with a large amount of brown fur covering him from head to toe. He stands with a somewhat hunched back, as this form is generally built to run on all fours. ** Lycanthrope Physiology: In this state, Victor possesses razor-sharp claws and teeth. The claws are capable of cutting through steel like butter, while his jaws can crush objects that are even sturdier. Victor can even catch blades in his teeth, and bite them in half. As Victor is not a true Lycanthrope, he can not turn others into Lycanthropes. *** Wolf Ball: '''Victor curls into a ball, and, by bouncing off of walls, he can increase his body's velocity to easily outmaneuver and deal great damage to opponents. He can repeatedly bounce off of objects in order to continue to gain momentum. When moving fast enough, almost nothing can stop him. ** '''Enhanced Smell: Possessing the sense of smell of a Lycanthrope gives Victor a highly advanced sense of smell in this state. He can track better than a bloodhound, and use his sense of smell in order to fight blindfolded. This sense of smell is so advanced that it is considered equal to, if not superior, to the sense of smell of Dragon Slayers. His sense of smell is the greatest in this form. ** Enhanced Hearing: Victor also has a highly advanced sense of hearing, superior to that of all dogs. He can hear things in frequencies that only animals can hear, and can use this skill, alongside his sense of smell, to fight blindfolded. His sense of hearing is the greatest in this form. ** Enhanced Strength: Victor has a high degree of physical strength in this form, around the same amount as his Vampire transformation. His jaw strength alone is enough to crush masses of steel with ease, and he can even block swords with his jaws. This form also possesses a great deal of leg strength, allowing him to easily jump off of different objects and attack opponents from multiple angles. ** Enhanced Speed: This is Victor's fastest transformation. His speed is so great that he creates afterimages of his body. He can even move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. Only a rare few can keep up with the speed of Victor's Lycanthrope form, even exceeding that of High Speed and Lighting Magic users, and counteracting the effects of Slowing Magic. Even those who can propel their bodies with Light Magic have trouble keeping up with the speed of this form. * Monster Soul: Lagoon Beast: A monster reminiscent of a beast from a swamp. It possesses muddy-brown and turquoise scales all throughout its body, as well as fins on its head (forming a crown of sorts), back, and elbows, as well as webbed feet. The primary weakness of this form is its aquatic adaptability. If removed from a water source, Victor can only survive for a short time before being forced to revert back to his normal form. ** Black Lagoon: This form can create large quantities of water for Victor to swim in. The water it creates can also nullify magical power, but Curses are exempt from this. This water also can't be frozen through magical means, as the water nullifies any magic sent at it. This ability has been described as being similar to Torafuzar's Tenchi Kamei, but without the poisonous effects. The depth of the lagoon can be changed in order to increase pressure at lower depths. When used in a non-enclosed space, instead of simply filling the entire area, it forms of a sphere of black water that encompasses both Victor and his opponent. ** Underwater Breathing: This form can breathe underwater, having fish-like qualities. He can spend an extended amount of time under water with no discomfort. He can breath in any depth of water, regardless of pressure. Victor's Black Lagoon even allowed him to gain a form of immunity to the effects of Torafuzar's Techi Kamei. ** Master Swimmer: This form is also Victor's fastest swimmer. It's capable of swimming so fast that only those who don't suffer from the slowed speed of being submerged in water, have any chance of matching his speed. No matter what changes in a water current occur, it will not affect him in the least. He can even swim unhindered in the Waters of Techi Kamei. ** Enhanced Strength: Although not built to fight on land, the Lagoon Beast's strength is still twice as great when compared to that of normal humans on the surface. In the water, this power is doubled, allowing Victor to deal even more damage to his opponent. His strength is comparable to that of the Atlantean Cartilage, in and out of water. * Monster Soul: Boogeyman: This form is the strangest of all of Victor's transformations. Although not normally visible due to his magic, it appears as a, relatively speaking, short, green, goblin-like creature. This creature is based off of the Boogeyman's inability to be found in popular culture. ** Spatial Magic: This magic allows Victor to phase through the regular world, and another pocket dimension. While in his alternate dimension, Victor's magic cannot be tracked, or seen in any way, allowing for amazing stealth, although the small portals he opens up can be seen by someone who can see magic, as they give off a magical signature. Victor can still see what's going on in the regular world while in his dimension and can act accordingly. However, through the small portals Victor creates, he can still be pulled out of his dimension if someone grabs, and pulls him out. * Monster Soul: Ghost: When in use, Victor's physical appearance doesn't change, but he becomes translucent. Victor considers this his most difficult form to use. ** Intangibility: Victor cannot be harmed by normal physical attacks while in this form. Although nothing can touch him, he can't touch anything directly either. He can also still be struck by Devil Slayer Magic or any other magic or Curse that harms the supernatural. Anyone that passes through his intangible body feels cold until they exit it. So cold in fact, that it's completely debilitating. Unlike an actual ghost however, Victor can not use his intangibility to control people. ** Telekinesis: When using this form he's capable of turning invisible and has a limited ability to use Telekinesis. This can be used to throw objects at his opponent, and injure them. This requires physical movement on Victor's part, and whatever he's moving needs to be within his direct line of sight. Fire Magic: All members of Muspelheim know Fire Magic, even if it is not their primary magic, so they can enter the Muspelheim guild hall with no issues. As a former member of the guild, Victor has access to this skill. Victor is skilled enough to move the lava surrounding the Muspelheim guild hall without hurting himself, and can coat his weapons or body in flames in order to increase the power of his strikes. The fact that he uses this magic to gain immunity to a volcano demonstrates that his flames are just as hot. Regenerative Healing Factor: Victor has an enhanced healing factor, due to experimentation by Surtr, allowing him to easily recover from mortal wounds. This does not make him invincible however, as he can still be killed by major damage to vital organs, and is susceptible to bleeding out if his wounds don't close. Victor's healing factor is tied to his level of fatigue, the more damage he has taken, the harder it is to heal. When in his Vampire and Lycanthrope forms, his regenerative capabilities increase even further. Master Swordsmanship: '''Victor is an excellent swordsman, being capable of easily wielding large swords, or duel wielding. His swordsmanship is the strongest of the Dark Guild Muspelheim, even exceeding that of Dead Skull. Even Aether Cade, a master swordsman in his own right, has voiced how excellent a swordsman Victor is. His skill allows him to effortlessly keep up with fellow swordsman Matthew Drakon, and even get the edge on him. No matter what form he's in (with the exception of his Ghost Form, as he can't hold his blade), Victor can fluidly wield his blades, changing his style, as necessary, based upon whatever creature's features he's taken on. * '''Wind Blade: '''A skill where Victor slices his blade creating slicing winds. This skill makes up for Victors's lack of long ranged attacks in his normal form. The wind blades are capable of cutting as if he's using his actual swords, giving the Wind Blade the same cutting capability as whatever blade he is wielding in his hands. Victor can also use this spell in conjunction with his Fire Magic to generate powerful blasts of fire, fueled by the oxygen in the wind. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: While not as skilled with other weapons as he is with swords, Victor still has no problems wielding them in combat. He doesn't often carry them into battle, but can wield the weapons of his opponents if he picks them up, or other equipment laying about the battlefield. He can easily wield spears, bows, and, most notably, the shuriken that he keeps on his person. His accuracy with his skuriken is so great that he could pin a fly to a tree by the wing. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Victor has good hand to hand combat skills. In his Take Over forms, Victor generally relies on sheer physical force as opposed to swordsmanship, being capable of fighting in many different mediums, and overpowering enemies. He can fight on the ground, in the air, or in water with no problems due to training with his various transformations. His hand to hand skills allow him to keep up Matthew Drakon during sparring sessions. Immense Durability: Victor has incredible durability and can take vast amounts of punishment when injured. He can even take impalement and still shrug it off, even when not transformed. His overall pain tolerance makes him a very difficult individual to put down. His different transformations and his Enchanted Adamantine Armor increase his physical capabilities. Enhanced Strength: Victor was easily capable of carrying and wielding a sword his height, and about half the width of his chest, whether it be Surtr's blade or his own. He also has quite a high degree of strength, allowing him to lift incredibly heavy objects. His strength is also much greater in all of his different forms, as well as his Enchanted Adamantine Armor. Enhanced Speed: Victor has such high natural speed that he often cannot be seen by the naked eye, utilizing his superior speed to deal blindingly quick strikes before giving his opposition the chance to react. His Shadow Bar Armor increases this already inhuman speed even further, reaching limits far greater than his body would normally allow. Immense Magic Power: Victor has enough magic power to be labeled as one of the top Mages of Muspelheim, weaker than only the Fire Giants. He's capable of equipping all of his weapons and armors, one after the other, and using them in conjunction with any and all of his Take Over transformations without showing any sign of fatigue. Since joining Dragon Gunfire, Victor's power has increased to be above that of Watcher, the current guild master of Muspelheim, and the former top mage of the guild. His power is also about equal with Matthew Drakon, someone reputed as the "Embodiment of Heaven and Hellfire", and his lifelong rival. When exerting large amounts of magic power, his aura is colored white. Equipment Blood's Gem: A red blade that Victor uses. It is his preferred blade. It is capable of draining the bodily fluids of those it impales, as long as it maintains contact, in order to increase its own strength, or repair it. Due to it's abilities, Victor has described it as unbreakable. While in his Vampire form, Victor can also use the sword as a medium to drink blood through, preventing him from needing to bite his target. Adamantine Blade: '''A sword made from the aforementioned material. It is the same length as the Blood's Gem, and Victor generally uses it when duel wielding with the red blade. Out of all of Victor's blades, this one has the strongest natural durability, and the sharpest edge. '''Black Steel Blade: A black long-sword Victor wields, generally when combating normally intangible targets. It's very cold, causing frostbite on the oppoenents it touches. It is made from Black Steel, a material that's just as strong as Adamantine. This also allows Victor a weapon to counteract intangibility and magical defenses, as this material nullifies those effects. Adamantine Shuriken: Victor has ten shuriken made from the strongest material in Earth Land. This allows them to shred through nearly anything they make contact with due to their own spin and speed, and the strength of their thrower. Unlike a normal shuriken, these ones only have four points, but are also much larger (approximately the size of Victor's palms). Victor is the only one that's trained well enough to accurately use these shuriken. Through his Requip Magic, Victor can call them forth, and then send them back to his Requip Dimension, even if he's already thrown them away from him. Shadow Bar Armor: An armor Victor wears to increase his speed. It increases his speed to levels that anyone without an aided eye can't see his movements. It can outpace a High Speed user, and even counteract the decrease in perception from Slowing Magic. Victor can also use this armor to transform into a shadow, and traverse the battlefield undetected and unharmed. He cannot be touched while in this form, but will need to solidify in order to strike his opponent. In his shadow form, all of Victor's senses are enhanced, allowing him to effectively maneuver around the battlefield as a shadow, and even be immune to the effects of Sleep Magic. The Shadow Bar Armor is also incredibly durable, being his second most durable armor after his Enchanted Adamantine Armor. Snowflake Armor: '''A white armor capable of freezing opponents on contact. The speed in which Victor freezes his opponent is so great, that he calls it "Flash Freezing", near instantly encasing his opponent in ice. This freezing power also allows him a greater form of defense with this comparatively weaker armor, as it can freeze objects in a manner similar to the magic Hell Freezer, causing them to shatter upon the slightest bit of pressure. Victor can also hold back this armor's freezing power, allowing him to coat his weapons in ice so cold that it burns. '''Enchanted Adamantine Armor: In terms of defense, this armor is Victor's strongest. This armor also increases Victor's physical strength to incredibly high degrees, almost as much of an increase as Victor's Monster Soul. This is due to its special enchantment. Victor's strength is so great that he can even shatter Adamantine and Black Steel with only a few punches, and hold up large metal columns with minimal effort. Trivia Cras is Latin for tomorrow. Victor was initially conceived when Black Dwarf Star considered combining the magics of Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Victor's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Requip User Category:Swordsman Category:Take Over User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member